XOver Teaser
by Tony 6Shot
Summary: This is a teaser for a "series" where video games combine with OCs. PLEASE READ THE OPENING STATEMENT! This... is where the Legacy comes to light. R & R!


**Guten tag, fiction fans. It has been a while since I last uploaded a page up on FF. That story, Sonic Kombat, might never be finished, but who knows? I'm officially setting it to the side for now. This story, right here, right now, is the most important thing ever. I'll try not to spoil too much. This series is based on the concept of a very important 'What if...?' question that came up as far back as I can remember. That question was "What if a whole bunch of video game characters joined forces to fight one another?" Not entirely original, sure, but as these last ten-eleven years have dragged by, I build on it. Now, you may recognize some people, i. e. Darth Revan of the Star Wars video games, but I have changed him almost completely. Some game characters and objects have remained slightly unchanged, but I have originality. The story, some important characters, factions, heck, even the bad guys are all my ideas. Some of you (probably all two of you) might remember an anime called "Mew Mew Power." I'm not gay, I was just young. Anyway, the main character, Mew Ichigo (or Zoey, to those who have no access to Japanese anime outside of American-altered TV) is in here, but she, too, has changed, so she's the only exception to the Video-Games-and-OCs thing. I originally planned on a huge explanation, but I thought of a clever way to do it over many stories, provided no one would rather I didn't post this. I've dragged this out long enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything save for the Swords-and-Roses Resistance Squad (called the S-&-R, for sake of shortness), the Sun-N, Six-Thirteen, Thackudain and Vincent Valiant, Tony 6Shot, Mobius Mk. 2 (think it's legal), Alan 6Shot, Shad, and partially Brendan Birch and Revan [Cornado] (again, I don't own the base characters, but they have changed beyond what they were by a wide margin. I'll play it safe.) Whoo! Never doing that again, eh wot? This is a teaser battle, set close to the end of this nightmarish series (It'll probably never end.), so, please, read and review!**

"Don't do this, man! We can work things out!"

Six-Thirteen half-smiled and replied, "I'm not trying to hide, Brendan. I don't need protection, I need to die!"

Brendan Birch was appalled. Before and after Six had abandoned the S-&-R, he'd never wanted to be defeated. He couldn't imagine anyone who did, but this was too much.

"Dammit, Six, it doesn't have to be like this! We need your help to defeat Alan!"

"I am helping you," Six responded, "By defeating me, you're proving you are stronger. I've let go of Zoey, Brendan. You have at least that."

Inside his head, Brendan recoiled, but physically stayed steady on his feet. After all the chances Six had at winning and making Zoey his, he just quit trying to do anything. Their previous encounter was nearly a battle, but it never went further than the initial sword lock. His heart wasn't in the battle before THAT. Six had practically thrown down the ever-infinite swords he conjured up during battles. Brendan tried to convince Six to join the S-&-R, but now, Six had abandoned the Sun-N out of the blue, much like what happened at Earth Mk. 7. Six remained neutral in this tussle (compared to the Great Multi-Versal War Brendan had supposedly won, this was merely a slap-fight... with iron hands) until he stood where he stands now. The white-haired Gravity Mage was, when you look back at it, more on Brendan's side, but only a little bit.

"Six... What happened? Huh? It's not like you to just quit!" Brendan thought this over, and added, "Without a reason!"

Thirteen faced Brendan. Despite the blindfold, Brendan felt like Six was looking him in the eye. He lifted on hand to his blindfold, gripped it, and threw it off his face with a professional style. Brendan tried to remain physically emotionless, but surprise slowly slid onto his face. His old ally and once-upon-a-time mentor had not one thing wrong with his face or his eyes. They still shone that lifeless, pupil-less, light-gray shine.

"Deception. It may seem pointless in my case, but you don't know the truth. Brendan..."

Brendan knew what was coming. Six balled up his hands in concentration. Around him, the air seemed to waver, as if it were around an extremely hot object. The gravity around Six caved in towards him, then split off to five specific points behind and beside him. These points of centered gravity formed long, pole-like shapes that curved slightly. Five katanas appeared from these points. Two were slung around his shoulders, another across the back of his waist-line, and two more from the sides of his waist, jutting out behind him. He opened his hands to vaguely claw-like and two more katanas appeared in both hands. As they solidified, he closed his hands around them. Six looked as fearsome as when he and Brendan first met.

Six looked Brendan up and down. His appearance has changed almost drastically. His red-and-black long-sleeved shirt was ripped to look like a t-shirt. Under it was a long-sleeved gray shirt. The ends of the arms were hidden by the gold-and-silver gauntlets he wore. On his elbows were similarly-designed elbow pads. On his shoulders, similarly-designed shoulder pads (or pauldrons, since they cover only the shoulders). He wore shorts that had the same color scheme of his ripped t-shirt. They, too, were ripped. They ended at just above the knee caps. Under it was a pair of baggy gray pants. His armored boots were just like the rest of his armor. Dividing the shirt and the shorts was an armored belt of the same design. Brendan had a habit of pulling out one part of his shirt so that it hung over the belt. His headband remained the same, but his hair... Oh, how his hair has changed. **/FORGIVE ME, PLEASE POKeFANS!\\ **His silver hair wasn't long when the GM-VW was on. It barely extended past the headband. Now, it grew out shaggy and long, a little past his waist-line. Six had studied his fighting moves ever since his once-student began training. Six knew his moves too well, but the boy always had a surprise or three.

Brendan noticed that Six was observing him, much like how an artist would gaze over the painting he's been working on for a long time. Looking up at him, Brendan reflected upon the fact that Six's appearance has changed on and off for over fifteen years. During both part of the GM-VW and the fight for Mobius Mk. 2, he's worn an assortment of Sun-N military officer uniforms. Two separate occasions, he's donned ninja gi. It suited him, but it wasn't him at the same time. This time, Six was wearing his outfit from his S-&-R days. It consisted of a dark blue jacket that had a curved-tipped cross in the center, smoke-black jeans that seemed a bit too tight where a man wouldn't want it to be, black-and-blue ninja boots that extended to just below the knee caps, and many scars across his face. Six seemed glum and has never changed his style, yet there's always a surprise or three waiting to happen.

Feeling it was time to draw his sword, the Buster Sword, he reached behind him as if he were grabbing for it. He turned so that his torso was facing forward and to the right (from a bird's eye view) and placed his left foot in front of him. His right foot shifted back to a little behind him and facing outward. As Brendan grabbed for air, a gold-tipped, red leather handle appeared from a flame that sparked out of nowhere. When he had a firm grip on the sword, he swung it over his shoulder at lightning speed, bringing up his left hand to grab the bottom of the handle. The little flame turned into an instant inferno as he did so. The flame spat out a huge slate gray sword with a sharp, silver edge. The blade was almost as tall as Brendan is. It rested upon a golden hilt, which just above it were two circular holes. He had used them against the way nature intended, but he didn't have the element called material. He had to squat a little to keep the sword's massive girth from toppling forward, but he'd gotten used to it. For a moment, an image of a good friend popped into his head. He remembered the day he got it, he just never used since the Dega went back to their resting place. That day, he was in a town called Midgar on some planet he could never name. His friend, Cloud Strife, had given him the sword with some reluctance, yet Brendan never asked to have it.

"I'm not... Fit to help anyone."

Brendan normally would've argued, but he felt that Cloud was talking to someone else. Cloud still wanted him to have, so Brendan took it after hesitating. He never used it till he came back from that abyss that took him and Shad into it, the fight still undecided. The people of the multi-verse thought Brendan had won. When they "reawakened," the fight continued where it left off, ending with Shad escaping. No matter. Shad won't live much longer. He can tell. So, as he stared at his opponent, memories went flashing by of him and Six. Life flashed before his eyes. Was he gonna die? No, that's not it. He wasn't entirely sure. Someone would die, here and now, and even though Six wants to die by Brendan's hand, Six did not look ready to go down so quickly.

In his head, one of the memories of a training session popped in his and said the same thing that Six was saying: "Ready to fight, or do you wanna fight more dummies?"

Brendan shook these memories out of his head. Not now. This whole thing was going to end, and Six was the first to go.

Six made his swords levitate in the air. It was when the words, "Alright. Sweet dreams," left his mouth that the swords flew tip-first directly at Brendan.

Brendan both readied the Buster Sword and himself, for they both knew that whoever wins may never come out of the area alive.

**Oooh. Cliffhanger. I'd write the rest, but I'm too excited to do so. I've decided to put this up first just to give you a taste. Please let me know if you want this to continue. I won't finish the battle. This is already too far into the series. I'll start from the beginning, where my Legacy... Was born. Auf wiedersehen! **


End file.
